Serapis
by 5th Soul
Summary: Well, Lucy seems the one to be betrayed, so it's Natsu's turn. But he has a secret that could change the world. Having a new family at his side, he will face the darkness that spreads throughout the land of Fiore. It seems that Fate has something to do with the sudden betrayal of his guild, but will Natsu come back to the family he had?


**Hey Guys! I'm here with a new is my first fic so reviews would be nice.I don't Fairy Tail, or any of the references in the story, this will also be a slight crossover with other animes, and i don't own those either. It's yaoi so if no like,then no read. This is also before the 7-year-timeskip, so some members of the guilds aren't in their own guild yet. Enjoy!**

**Key**

Speech-"Hi there"

**Magic-Fire Dragons' Roar**

Natsu was sitting in front of a lake, a frown on his usually happy face."So I've been kicked out huh..." the dragon slayer spoke to himself. He felt numb and alone. His "family" kicked out of the guild for a false reason and they were happy that he was gone. Erza, Gajeel, Gray, Laxus, the old man, Levy, Lucy, everyone. He sighed, he would have to find another town to live in as Fairy Tail chased him out of Magnolia.

He suddenly stiffened. He smelled something and it was close."Who's there?!" he yelled, standing up and setting his hands aflame, ready to fight."Alduin. Can't you remember me?" said a voice coming from the forest. The dragon slayer looked over to the place where the voice came from, and readied himself."What do you mean 'remember me'?" replied a confused Natsu." I see that you still have the seal, and that you don't remember...Very well, I'll remove the seal, but you wont remember everything at first. **Seal Release!**" shouted the mysterious voice."What sea-"Natsu was cut off as a bright light engulfed him. His memories returned to him, as well as his powers. His pink hair turned blood red, with tips of silver. His eyes became a golden/amber hue. He grew taller, and a bit buffer, and his skin darkened on his arms and turned into a spiral blade like pattern. He silently gave out a scream as he fell unconscious.

He awoke to a voice saying Hey are you alright?". He sat up and groaned. He looked in front of him and saw a massive man with green spiky hair with black tattoos on his shoulders."Oh you're awake, I found you passed out here so I checked up on you. My names Orga by the way." the now newly identified Orga said."Thanks for trying to wake me up. I'm Alduin." the other male replied back, standing up."Why were you passed out there? Uhh, not to be rude or anything."Orga replied while looking away."It's alright. I'm a mage, I kind of used up some of my magical power on the way here, so I guess I just fell unconscious cause of that." the golden eyed mage replied."Really your a mage? What kind of magic do you use?""Believe it or not, I use **Entity Slayer Magic**" Alduin said to the other male."Wait, so you mean you use all variations of **God Slaying Magic, Demon Slaying Magic, and Dragon Slaying Magic**?" the green haired mage yelped out in shock"I'm suprised you know of it." Alduin replied back.

"I'm a god slayer myself, so yeah. How did you learn it?" said an awed Orga."I was taught by multiple magic beings, so yeah" the entity slayer replied."Wow" Orga said in shock."Uh, Orga are you ok? You look kind of dazed." the man said."Uh, yeah, sorry about that. So far, me and the dragon slayers at Fairy Tail can use magic being slaying magics." said Orga."Yeah, it's kind of shocking hearing at first" Alduin laughed. Orga nodded and said"Why don't we have a little showdown then?" "Sure. Your on" Alduin said.

~**Alduin Rexxanyr vs. Orga Nanagear**~

"Take this! **Lightning God's Bellow**"Orga shot a blast of black lightning at Alduin.

"**War**** God's Divine Aegis**" yelled out Alduin, blocking the attack. "Here! **Ice Dragon's Blizzard Wing!**" he retaliated and fired slashes of ice and clod wind at the lightning god slayer. Orga tried to dodge, but he got hit by two of the slashes. He shivered as cold attacked his body."Damn, that's cold! **120mm Black Lightning Cannon!**" he shot a laser of black and yellow electricity at Alduin who dodged the laser and the explosion that followed. He quickly ran toward the other god slayer with his fists alight with black-orange flames."**Fire God's Hell Fist!**" he yelled out and Orga charged up his hands with electricity saying **Lightning God's Striking Fist. **They continued to fight each other in close combat, and they were evenly matched, but Orga could tell that Alduin wasn't using his full strength.

"You shouldn't put your atention on something else in a battle! **Adamanite Prison!**" Orga was caught in the prison created out of what apeared to be diamonds."Shit!" he tried to blast his way out of the bars but that didn't work."Well fuck, what is this stuff?" the lightning mage asked the smirking male."It's adamanite, or adamant. It's nearly unbreakable unless some other adamanite hits it" Alduin said as he released Orga from the prison."Damn. I'm only good at taking things out with my magic quickly, or I just destroy stuff. My magic isn't that refined." Orga sulked as they walked toward the nearest town to find somewhere to rest. "If you want to train your magic, why not join a guild?" questioned Alduin."It's just that I don't really get along with other people, cause they don't think that gods don't exist." Orga sighed."Well, we'll find a guild someday." Alduin said."What do you mean 'we'?" asked the lightning mage. "We as in us idiot. Do you really think that I would just abandon a friend like that?" Alduin replied." Friends? I didn't really have any friends cause I was powerful and people were scared of my power" Orga said surprised that Alduin called him his friend.

"Really? Well, I'll be your first friend then." the other mage replied. Orga nodded happily as he finally found someone who understood him."Anyways we're almost to the inn. By the way, i could teach you some lightning god slayer magic spells, and some other magics if you want." Alduin said to his companion.'Really?! You would teach me? Are you sure I can handle it?" asked the excited mage."Yep. I'm pretty sure you can be taught if you work hard enough. Alduin said s he chuckled at Orga's enthusiasm."Thanks man!" Orga said to Alduin, grateful for the chance of improving his magic."Don't thank me yet, the training I went through was hard, so I'll have to train you the same way." warned the other."Alright, I can do this, I'm sure." said the green haired man with determination in his voice."Well okay, you can learn magic later, now I need some rest" Alduin said as he yawned. Orga quickly agreed, and they payed the money for the room and went up the stairs to find their temporary room.


End file.
